When Christmas comes around
by DarveyAdventCalendar
Summary: Donna helps Harvey prepare the Firm's Annual Christmas party at his Hamptons house. (Post 7.13)


_AN:__ This fic is dedicated to all of you my dear Fandom friends, and especially those in the Darvey AC for being the best support system, kind souls and friends a girl could ever ask for. A special thank you and Christmas wishes to Nanna, Nathalie and Lena, my German Pose. I love you Ladies! _ _Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah everyone! I really hope you enjoy this little something I wrote! - XX Bellesrad_

**Day 25  
**

* * *

**_When Christmas comes around_**

_by Bellesrad_

**.-*°****✧°*-.**

* * *

"You _do_ know the door is open, right?" she says as her fingers continue to swiftly tap on the keyboard, eyes glued to the laptop screen.

His hands are deep in his pockets and that trademark Specter smirk on his lips, while his eyes glint with mischief, Harvey makes a big deal about taking a step into her office.

She stops typing and hazel eyes lock in with his and she can sense that playful energy reminiscent from his DA years radiating from his body. He walks all the way into her office and around her desk and leans against it next to her. Yes, he's emanating all that flirtatious energy and she wonders what is it that he wants. Raising a sculpted eyebrow, she smirks back at him.

"What's up, Specter?"

"_We_ are in charge of the annual Firm office Christmas party preparations," he replies without looking at her. His gaze is now focused instead on the city landscape visible from the large windows.

She frowns and then laughs, "wait a minute, mister. What do you mean _we _are in charge of the Office Christmas party? I thought Robert said he and Louis would take care of it this year. I even created a budget for it…"

"Change of plans," he interrupts, "Zane wants it to be at the Hamptons house. Something about making it a little more approachable and making people feel _at home._"

Donna frowns and taps a finger on the chair's armrest.

"An office party? At the Hamptons? In the middle of Winter?"

He nods and loves how her nose is scrunched up, her eyes holding a look of confusion. She's always a step ahead of everyone so catching her off-guard always brings him a certain kind of enjoyment in the best of ways. Mostly because it often leads to their easy and familiar line of banter, something he takes so much pleasure in and misses all the time ever since she became COO.

"My house is large enough and I think we could accommodate everyone in its two floors…"

"Wait… what? You're planning on hosting it at _your _house in the Hamptons? Wouldn't you prefer to use a hotel or a convention center… Are you sure about this, Harvey? And for the record, one floor would be enough…"

His smile widens and she rolls her eyes at him. Of course she would know, she helped him buy this house just like she helped him pick his current penthouse apartment. She'd tried talking him out of buying that modern-looking glass box but he claimed he was doing it as an investment. Although, she had to admit it came in handy during the warm August summer months when the heat wave became unbearable in the City. Granted, they've never coincided in weekends spent there, but he let her use it whenever she wanted. And as with everything he owns, she has unlimited access and a key to this home as well.

"I wonder if the terrace can be closed in for this occasion," he says as he picks up her constant companion, that BIC four-color ink pen and clicks on the levers.

She takes it away from him before he breaks, yet another of her favorite pens, and places it back on her desk as she replies, "already taken care of. I called Raul and the maintenance crew, like I always do this time of year to prep the house for the winter. They've already installed the glass panels, secured the outdoor pool for the season, and put away all the lawn and patio chairs in storage."

His hands are clasped in front of him, his brown eyes are curious as they stare at her, and she leans back against the executive chair as she sighs.

"I know, I know... old habits die hard. I always double check if everything is set at the Hampton's house every season. The cleaning crew was there last weekend as well, so we could say the house is actually more than ready for anything. I could call a local catering service and set up the food and drinks. As for entertainment, let me see what I can do…"

"How do you do this?" his voice is brimming with amazement.

She shrugs, "You forget... I'm Donna."

He shakes his head no and his voice is low and almost intimate, "I've never forgotten who you are… not in twelve and a half years… not _ever._"

His brown eyes glint with that familiar intensity she was privy of that night so many years ago, and she can feel the heat rise through her body and can't help the flush that covers her cheeks at his comment. He quietly observes as the pink blossoms on her face and neck and enjoys the way her pupils dilate at his words. They remain quiet for a minute or so, unable to break their connection as so many long-ago memories seem to rush through their minds.

"So, will Donna help you plan this Firm Hampton Extravaganza? I need to know because I want to print out the invitations ASAP, and I need to decide if I will go with the fine gold lettering or the pewter bold one" Louis' booming voice breaks the silence and both Donna and Harvey turn to look at Louis in confusion.

"What? Am I interrupting? Are you arguing again? If you guys can't do this, say no more! I'll have Katrina and Brian take charge of the details...Gosh! Can't you guys get along for once?!" Louis' annoyed voice soon brings them back to the reality at hand.

"Louis, please stay out of this. Donna and I are fine. We actually managed to map out the details and don't need any help, thank you very much," Harvey sounds annoyed but his voice is filled with conviction.

Louis turns to look at Donna, not believing a single word from the cocky managing partner.

Donna nods while looking between him and Harvey, who is already giving her a look that says, please agree with me.

"Yes, Louis. We already talked about what to do and who to call. And I think you should go with a platinum lettering instead. It might make the cards looks a little more modern and festive…"

"Of course! Gosh! You're flawless, Donna. I'll come back later so we can discuss party games, music and entertainment… I have some fun ideas and can't wait to share with you!"

"Sure, Louis. We can talk about it later," she's giving Harvey a side eye and silently telling him to keep any comments to himself. Fortunately, he understands the message and keeps whatever mocking jab he has at bay.

"Are you coming with me, Harvey?" Louis asks when he notices that Harvey remains standing in the middle of Donna's office. These two are acting strange and for the life of him, he hopes they're not going at it again. The last thing the Firm needs is for the Managing Partner and the COO to be at odds. Fortunately, Donna's failed resignation didn't cause any waves and with everything that's gone down, he hopes the Firm can survive this quarter. That would ensure that Zane Specter Litt would keep its prestige and good name across New York City.

Harvey looks at Louis, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"We're meeting with Harrington Investments… Our 3 o'clock?... In Conference room B?" Louis reminds him, impatience in his tone and he looks from Donna to Harvey in that sharp and annoyed way he normally gives them as of late.

"Ah, true… lead the way," Harvey says and he walks towards the door. But he turns to look at Donna before walking past the glass threshold, "talk later?"

Donna offers him a smile and nods her head before going back to typing on her laptop. Yes, that energy is back, she thinks. First time she saw and sensed it was the day he mentioned the strawberries and whipped cream and now this. She's unwilling to get her hopes up but she can't help the feeling of warmth and excitement that surges throughout her body, nor the smile that remains on her face the rest of the day.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Harvey's looking at his cell phone as he steps into her office that crisp morning.

"Give me a minute, I just want to double check I have everything with me," she says as she raises a finger while putting her laptop in her bag and taking one last glance around her desk. She picks up a couple of folders and stashes them in her bag as well.

"Okay, ready," she says a smiles on her face. She notices he's reaching out a hand in a silent offer to carry her leather business bag. Handing it over to him, she then picks up her handbag.

"What about your garment bag?" he asks as they walk towards the elevator bay.

"Ray picked it up along with a few other things Louis wants delivered before the guests arrive," she replies as they get into the elevator.

They'd decided to leave the office mid-morning in order to oversee the last preparations before the staff started arriving later in the evening. Louis had already hired a high-end luxury bus service to take them to Harvey's house in Quogue, a village in the Town of Southampton, just east of West Hampton, which is just about an hour and a half drive from New York City. The bus service would then bring the staff back to the Firm later that night so they could all get home safely.

They soon get settled and Ray begins driving the luxurious town car down the snow covered roads towards their destination. Both take out their laptops and continue to work on the drive there. They occasionally take breaks to talk about a certain client or to discuss possible scheduling conflicts. It's an easy rapport and they both feel comfortable and at ease.

"Ray, is the internet slower than usual today?" Harvey asks after sliding down the partition between the passenger and the driver's area.

"Sorry, Harvey. It seems so… the service provider issued a note saying that due to weather conditions there might be interruptions here and there. If you want, I could request their help," Ray's efficient tone rings through the car.

"That's okay, Ray. I think we can work with this. Good thing neither one of us has a conference call scheduled today. What's our ETA?"

"I would say we'll be there in about 15 more minutes. There's been a few delays due to snow embankments but the plow services are already working on those," the driver responds.

"Thanks, Ray," Harvey says and turns to look at Donna who's just finished making a phone call of her own.

"The caterers are already on their way to the house, and Raul will be there with his crew in case we need him," she informs him, "I know you didn't want me to go there alone earlier this week but I hired a decorator and the place is mostly ready…"

"Donna, why didn't you tell me? I could've driven along with you," he says, slight annoyance showing on his face but mostly because he cares about her safety.

She covers one of his hands with hers and smiles, "don't worry, I drove with Louis. He was ecstatic to see the place and what we had in mind with the decorator. Plus, he kept fretting about sending the perfect invitations and checking the space for his games."

"Louis," Harvey says in mock annoyance and rolls his eyes but takes the opportunity to caress her hand with his thumb. He can't help but feel disappointed when she shyly moves her hand away a moment later. But doesn't fail to see the color rise in her cheeks and the admonishing glance she gives him, which he decides is in response to his reply about Louis' meddling.

They go back to their laptops but every now and then each turns and sneaks a glance at the other. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by Ray, who catches a glimpse or two of the couple, which is currently sitting as close as two people wearing seatbelts can be, and he can't help but smile at that.

* * *

"Donna, please…"

"No," she says in a serious tone and points a finger at him while giving him a stern look, "we're not going to stop until every single garland is in place as per my sketch."

"But the place looks festive enough… in fact, it looks like Santa and his gang threw up in here," he says and touches a set of decorative baubles, "and left his balls as well…"

"Harvey!" she shouts catching what he last said under his breath and causes the ladder she's currently standing on to falter.

He quickly grabs her by the waist to break her fall and this causes the short hem of her white dress to rise and his eyes wander up the silky smooth skin of her legs and thighs. He can't help but get a quick glimpse from where he stands nor the smirk that forms on his lips.

"_Harvey_…"

He can hear the warning tone in her voice and he offers her an innocent smile.

"Yes, Donna?"

"Don't Donna, me… help me down, Specter!"

He does as requested and aids her all the way down but she swats his hands away as soon as her feet land on the floor.

"I know what you were doing, Mister!" she says and walks towards the last box and selects a handful of trinkets Louis had stuffed in there.

"What?" he asks and grabs one of the many plush reindeer antlers headbands she's holding and puts them on. He makes a face at her and Donna can't help but smile at the silly look on his face.

"C'mon, put one of these on so we can match. I bet that would make Louis' night," Harvey tells her and grabs another pair and hands it to her.

She does and they both laugh.

"Does he really expect people to put these on?" Harvey asks a skeptical look on his face as he holds out more sets of ridiculously decorated headbands that go from light-up Christmas trees, snow globe boppers to Santa and elves hats.

"It's called having a Christmas spirit, Harvey," Donna tells him and begins to set up the headbands on top of a large entrance table for people to grab as they walked into the expansive living room area where the party would be held.

"Isn't Louis Jewish anyway?" he asks and decides to help Donna with the task as they continue to talk.

"Yes, and that's why he has _this_ special headband," Donna tells him and makes a big show of pulling out a very large and very colorful headband that read "Chrismukkah".

"Wait for it…" she tells him and grins as she hits a small switch and the headband begins to flash in red, green and blue.

Harvey can't help but join Donna in laughter at the hilarity of it all.

"Excuse me," their laughter is interrupted by one of the head caterers and they turn around to face her. Taking off the headbands, Harvey collects these as Donna walks over to discuss the last food service details.

He then notices that both his phone and Donna's, which they'd left unattended while they placed the last garlands and decorations, are lit up and vibrating.

Picking up his, Harvey sees Louis' name on his while Katrina's name shows up on Donna's. What could have them both on a call rampage, he wonders. As he also notes the amount of missed calls they both have from both the name and youngest senior partner.

"Yes, Louis?" he quickly answers and is met with Louis' frantic tone, "slow down, Louis. I don't understand a word coming out of your mouth…"

He listens quietly to every word Louis says and turns to look at Donna who's paused mid-sentence when she heard Harvey's rough tone on the phone. She raises an eyebrow in question and Harvey lifts a finger requesting she wait a minute and she nods in acquiescence.

"Fine. I'll let her know. No, Ray drove us... No. He went back to the City... It's okay... We'll figure it out... I have a car here... Okay, yeah... No, we won't...Yeah, we'll stay put. Yes, Louis, I promise we'll be safe. Thank you, for letting us know... Yeah, you, too. Be safe."

"What happened?" Donna quietly asks as she notices Harvey's serious expression.

"The Firm's Annual Christmas party has been called off. There's a blizzard warning and Louis had to send everyone home early as a preventive measure. He's been trying to contact us since earlier today but I guess we were both busy with the decorations and last minute arrangements. I'm sorry, Donna," he tells her.

She shrugs and smiles at him, "it's ok. It's not anyone's fault. I guess we need to check what the weather condition is for us. We'll have to send the caterers and Raul and his crew home," she tells him.

They both check the local weather report and get ready to take action. As usual, they work best and make quick and efficient decisions together.

"Let's split the jobs. I'll talk to Raul and see what needs to be done to protect the house and then I'll let him go. You talk to the catering service and decide how to go about the food," he tells her as he puts on his coat, gloves and scarf before heading out to where Raul and his men are already packing their stuff in the truck.

She agrees and heads off towards the kitchen and makes the arrangements with the catering service. They leave behind some food for them but take most of the perishables in case there's an energy shortage. Donna knows that the house counts with solar panels but isn't sure if they would generate enough energy to keep every device running within the large home.

It takes them under twenty minutes to have everything set and everyone has left the premises. They both give each other a worried look as they meet once again in the vastly decorated living room. In their playfulness they'd failed to notice how the wind had picked up and how heavy the snow had begun to fall. They could see how the skies had turned a somber gray and the wild wind easily broke the white foam in the dark waves across the distance. The shore, which stretched for miles, had turned to nothing but blankets of white as the snow continued to fall.

She easily comes to stand by his side as they both look out the large glass windows and his arm stretches out to wrap around her waist in a protective gesture. Donna looks up into his eyes, a slight cloud of worry covering the hazel in them and he swallows hard.

"We'll be okay, Donna. We have food, the house is safe… I promised Louis I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he tells her and she nods at him. The look of complete trust in her eyes moves him, and he knows that it's not Louis' promise the one he wants to keep. He wants to keep her safe because this is Donna. And she means _everything_ to him.

* * *

"I can't believe some of these songs," Harvey says as he and Donna look at the long request list left for Karaoke time. They can't help but laugh and snicker at some of the song choices.

After much debating on what to do, they'd decided to make the best of it and even if the rest of the party wouldn't show up they would at least enjoy the food, games and drinks. And of course, that included the karaoke and pictionary games that Louis had prepared for them.

Harvey walked her to one of the guest rooms earlier before going into the master suite on the second floor, to get dressed for their own private party of sorts. Having changed into his tux quicker, he heads down to the first floor to have a drink while he waits for her to come join him. He's going through the latest text messages and weather updates when his hears the characteristic sound of her heels coming down the stairs.

"Hey there, handsome," she says and joins him next to the bar where he's currently standing and steals a sip of his Scotch, "so what's the first thing on our list tonight?"

Harvey tucks his phone back into his tux pocket and offers her a smile.

"We're going to have a few drinks, then we're going to hit that karaoke list, play some of that silly pictionary crap Louis set up, but first…" he says and pulls out a couple of silly headbands they'd been arranging earlier.

She laughs and selects the reindeer antlers which leaves Harvey with the Santa hat one and replies, "I don't think this exactly matches my dress."

He adjusts the headband and looks into her eyes as he says, "I think you look just fine..."

She plays with the lapels of his tux and winks at him, "maybe we both look fine. Let's hit the photo booth and snap a few pictures before we hit the karaoke, Specter!"

"There's a photo booth?!" he asks and allows her to grab his hand and guide him towards the left end of the extended terrace where a tinsel backdrop and a series of funny props were laid out on the table. There's also a smaller classic photo booth, the kind that used to be in the malls when they were teenagers, and he can't help but laugh.

"Louis thought it might be a good idea to allow people to choose between having a more personal moment or a fun group-like one… Which one do you want to go for?" she asks him as she sorts through some props looking for a funny phrase.

"Why not both?" he asks and selects a prop that says_ Nice until proven naughty_ while she holds one that reads _Santa, I can explain._

They snap a couple of pictures in funny poses and laugh at each other in jest. Then they head over to the smaller and enclosed photo booth which proves to be a challenge amid their laughter. They sit close together in the narrow space and try to compose themselves to no avail.

"Okay Paulsen, here we go…" he says as he reaches out to press the buttons to begin the process. Louis rented a self-service style with no token nor money requirements so everything is pre-set and ready to go.

It's like being back in high school and they strike a series of funny poses and make the most hilarious faces.

"Okay, we're Louis and Robert now," Harvey says and Donna frowns in confusion and is asking if she's supposed to be Robert or Louis when the picture snaps.

"Hey! I wasn't ready for that! I'm an actress… I need time to get in the zone!" she says in an accusing tone as she points a finger at the machine and he's roaring in laughter when the photo snaps a third picture.

She directs her finger at him and shakes her head, amusement in her tone, "this is _your_ fault, Specter!"

He can't stop laughing and reaches out and pretends to take a bite off of her finger when the fourth picture snaps. It catches them both in a candid that will last them a lifetime, one which they will laugh at for years to come.

"These have got to be the worst Christmas photos ever… we look like we're high," she tells him as she holds the picture set. But they continue to laugh and head over to the other end of the room where an easel with large block paper and markers have been set up for pictionary.

"We'll go back and take another set later to make up for these… let's get another drink and play some of that stuff now," he tells her and heads over to the bar to get them another round of drinks.

"Scotch, wine, gin?" he asks as she sets up the markers and chooses a couple of envelopes with what will be their drawing choices.

"Hmmm... I'll have two fingers," she says absent-mindedly.

"I'm sure I can give you way more than just_ that_…" he says and winks at her.

She slants her head and smirks at him, "I'm sure you could, Specter… but right now you need to show me a different set of skills."

He hands her the tumbler filled with the Scotch as per her request and gives her a cocky smile.

"Let me tell you that I always won the Specter family game nights and pictionary just so happens to be my specialty…"

"So humble…Stop bragging and get down to it!"

"It's not bragging if it's true," he tells her and grabs an envelope, making a show of snapping the cap off the marker and getting ready to draw.

She rolls her eyes at him and sits down on the edge of the couch and poses an interesting question, "Okay, hold your horses, Mister. How are we even going to do this? It's only the two of us…"

They take some time discussing how to play the game and in the end come to a consensus. They decide to switch the rules of the game a little since it's only the two of them. So in order to make it more interesting and fun, they would each take turns drawing for the other. They would allow the alloted time for the player to make a guess and if the player guesses it correctly, the picturist would take a shot. If the player guesses incorrectly, then he/she would instead take the shot. So they head back to the bar to prepare a few tequila shots and then they begin the game.

"I think you're going down Paulsen. For _I am the Pictionary king_!," he says as she takes a second tequila shot in a row.

"Rude, Specter… The game's not over. And please, don't underestimate the power of these hands!" she says.

He laughs and holds out the marker for her, "go ahead and show me…"

She gets up and walks over to the board and rips off the paper he'd drawn on in a single motion and smirks at him, "I'll show you alright!"

Ten drawings, six tequila shots later and Donna is calling it quits.

"Fine, fine… you're the pictionary king, Harvey," she tells him and throws the marker at him which he easily catches midair and his laughter echoes through the empty living room.

"I didn't know you were a sore loser, Paulsen," he replies and watches as she slightly wobbles on her way towards the couch.

"I'm not… I just know that I won't hear the end of this and you will _forever_ remind me of it!" she tells him and scrunches her nose, "gosh! It's so quiet… we need music!"

Her eyes light up then and she snaps her fingers at him.

"Let's do karaoke! Ha! I'll beat you at that," she does a mini dance and her laughter is contagious. He sighs and gets up. Yeah, he'll suck at this but at least he'll be watching this beautiful woman singing and dancing and that will make the embarrassment worth it.

* * *

"_Hit me with your best shot...why don't you hit me with your best shot? Fire awaaaaay_", Donna's textured voice gives the song a different meaning and the sway of her hips has him in a trance.

His eyes kept returning to that deep v in her black dress which displays the creamy skin that is plastered with the most beautiful arrangement of freckles. All night he kept wondering if he were to undo the elaborate ties at her waist if the two folds of black material that covered her body would drop and display her enticing curves and porcelain skin.

Donna does a simultaneous wild headbang and guitar riff as the music dies down and he knows it's his turn. Taking a long sip of his drink, he hoped he's composed enough and gets up to reach her side.

"Which one do you want to do?" she asks him and looks at the song selection, "Oooh, there's Britney's _Baby one more time_."

He stares at her and she laughs, "Louis chose that one for himself and also _You spin me round."_

"I'm not singing a Louis song!… Allow me to choose a classic 90's alternative rock tune, representative of the deep angst-filled teenage souls of the era..."

"Harvey… you were into Clueless back then…" she reminds him as she slaps his arm and he breaks into laughter.

He then turns serious, narrows his eyes at her and clicks on the song choice which causes her to shake her head and snicker.

His baritone rings through the first bars and she can't help but chuckle at the fake scowls of pain and misery he makes.

"_I'm only happy when it rains… I'm only happy when it's complicated… And though I know you can't appreciate it, I'm only happy when it rains…_"

She goes to join him and they both sing into the microphone and jump around as they shout out the chorus, "_Pour your misery down… pour your misery down on meeeee!"_

She nearly trips and falls but he easily grabs a hold and brings her against him as they continue to laugh. They're holding on to each other as they keep on singing and laughing through parts of the song until they have to stop.

"I didn't know you were such a drama queen, Harvey," she tells him as they fall back into the couch and try to calm their laughter.

"I think we would've been BFF's if we'd met in high school… I bet you were the cool and artsy, sexy rebel with Doc Martens and denim jackets," he says and looks into her eyes.

"Only if you were dressed in khakis and preppy sweaters… oh, and boat shoes sans socks...I was_ so_ into those!" She laughs and swats his chest.

"Lucky for you… I wore _all_ of the above!"

She sighs and closes her eyes for a bit as she leans against his arm. He reaches out and takes off both her and his headbands.

"Want to have dinner? Counteract some of that alcohol in your system?" he asks, "I have a couple more Specter family traditions we must complete before midnight strikes."

She opens one eye and gives him a toothy grin.

"I love exploring other people's family traditions," she says and he goes to stand and then reaches out his hands to help her up.

"C'mon, let's eat so we can get down to those," he tells her and they walk towards the kitchen area where the food had been plated and stored.

* * *

She relaxes in his arms as they dance to the mellow jazzy tune coming from the turntable. It's a familiar one from his favorite collection. She knows that because it's one they've been listening to for years now. And she basks not just in the familiar joy the melody brings, but also in the fact that she's surrounded by his masculine energy and intense, expensive scent.

They're barely swaying to the music and she can feel his strong hands settled at her waist, like two warm imprints burning through the sumptuous matte jersey of her Michael Kors dress. She knows that he could easily reach out front and unlace the wide sash, the only piece of clothing holding this dress together. She blushes at the thought because she knows that if that were to happen, it would leave her in nothing but the black lace thong and stiletto heels, which are her only other companions tonight.

He senses a change in her breathing and brings her even closer against him. She's resting her head against his shoulder and he can't help but breathe in her luxurious scent. She smells of exquisite peonies, fragile suede and a hint of charm that is the true essence of Donna Paulsen. She does things to his heart, to his soul and with each passing moment, she shows him how to fight for life, for them.

"Specter tradition number one," he whispers against her ear and she raises her head and opens her eyes. There's a somewhat dreamy look as though she'd been fading into a light sleep while in his arms, and he cherishes that thought: knowing she feels that much at ease when she's with him.

"Okay, I'm ready…" she says while looking into his chocolate eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck, as they sway to and fro to the music.

"We always share a secret we've kept and no longer need to keep stashed away…" he says and the soft light coming from the fireplace bounces on his face and lights up the honey streaks in his brown eyes..

"Oooh… like confessions time?" she asks and her nose scrunches in a cute gesture.

"Something like that," he replies and gently rubs his thumbs up and down her waist.

She takes a minute to think about it and then her eyes land back on his face and she whispers, "I lied to Rachel about you and me ever sleeping together all those years ago…"

He's taken aback by her confession and offers her a surprised frown.

"Why?"

"Because… I wanted to believe that we had gone back to being who we used to be before. But I don't think we ever did…" she blushes and tries to hide her embarrassment from him.

"Hey," he softly says and raises her chin with his thumb, "there's no reason to hide it… I think that moment was, _is_ special. In fact, I believe that it made our bond even stronger...unbreakable..."

"You think so?" She offers him a rueful smile and thick eyelashes try conceal the insecurity in her pretty eyes.

"Donna," his baritone is firm and clear and makes her look directly into his honest face, "that night at Rachel and Mike's wedding… I was a fool."

She frowns at him and he continues, "I wanted to tell you so many things but I just couldn't access the feelings nor find the words to best express myself. I should've told you how beautiful you looked...because you did. I should've danced with you every single song… I should've kept you in my arms all through the night… But I was too much of a coward and my mind wasn't in the right place back then."

Donna takes a deep breath and is surprised by his confession. His face is earnest and his eyes offer her both a regretful yet sincere look. She doesn't know what to say, what to think as she nervously plays with the lapel of his tuxedo.

The old grandfather clock in the living room strikes its resonant notes just then waking them up from their trance and they stare into each other's eyes.

"It's midnight. Specter tradition number two," he says softly, as though telling a secret, "we make a wish when the clock strikes twelve at Christmas..."

"How do we go about it?" she whispers.

"Just close your eyes and make a wish," he responds and watches as her eyes flutter closed, admires each freckle on her face and the lush and pouty lips, which slightly part, as she wordlessly mumbles something to herself.

He closes his and summons an image that's been playing in his head for almost thirteen years and then slowly opens them to find curious hazel eyes staring at him.

"What was your wish?" he asks her and he remembers that they were dancing thus begins the motion once again.

"Nah ha!" she lightheartedly scolds him, "Aren't wishes supposed to be kept?"

"Not in the Specter household," he says and she laughs.

"Why does it feel like you're tricking me into telling you?"

"Fine. I'll share mine first but you'll have to share yours after…"

She nods and her eyes twinkle with excitement, ready to hear what he has to say.

A slight blush covers his face and his smile turns shy while she feels his hands tighten their hold around her waist, and she realizes that Harvey Reginald Specter somehow feels nervous.

He takes a deep breath, looks into her eyes as he reaches over and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"My wish tonight is that I hope that someday, somehow, I'm granted the chance to have it all, to have _everything..._ with _you..._"

Her eyes open wide in surprise at this second confession and her mouth falters, unable to say anything.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen… I love you… Scratch that, _I'm in love with you_."

There's little she can say because the next thing she can feel are his soft lips capturing hers in a slow, simmering kiss. His kisses have always been very much like the man, sophisticated, deep and skillful. And along with his sinful kisses, his hands seem to cover every inch of her body and mark every bit of her skin. His touch is all-consuming, possessive and hungry and as much as she wishes she could delay the pulsing of arousal between her legs, she knows it's something nearly impossible to do. Not with him so close, not with his scent enveloping her whole, nor his decadent taste in her mouth.

She feels him withdrawing and she reaches out her arms to hold him back in place but he insists and their lips soon part. She feels dazed, lips swollen, as though she's drunk again, but she still hears him as he speaks through the haze of it all.

"Your turn… what was your wish?"

"My wish?"

"Yes, your wish…"

She smiles at him and a glint of playfulness sparks in her eyes.

"My wish was that you'd take me home that night after our last dance at Mike and Rachel's wedding… My wish is that you take me home tonight…"

Harvey smiles and his eyes take an almost feral look and leans towards her as he captures her lips in another rapturous kiss. His hands move expertly and she feels her head buzz and her body pulse in response to his exquisite and greedy touch. His skillful hands quickly make their way to the sash in front of her dress and expertly and with ease unties it so he can feel the bare skin beneath it. The soft, luxurious material easily parts and falls to the floor, and she can feel the rush of cold air brush against her overheated skin as his large hands soon take possession of every single one of her curves.

When he finally drags his mouth away from her, both his hands are cupping her breasts, thumbs caressing her nipples eliciting a soft moan from her. Harvey stares at her with heavy-lidded, hungry eyes and says, "gosh… you're beautiful..."

Then his lips soon find that spot in her neck where her pulse is racing and he places an open mouth kiss there. She opens her eyes and their eyes meet again. His cheeks are slightly flushed and his lips are tinged with her lipstick and she loves that. It's like she's marked him as hers and she boldly reaches out her arms and reels him in for another kiss.

He allows her to take possession of this moment, of his lips, of this kiss. And her hands soon begin to unwrap him as well. He soon loses his bowtie, the jacket and the buttons on his shirt make quick fraying sounds as they become undone in haste. The delicate touch of her hands slide past the ripped paths of his broad muscular chest, chiseled by years of boxing. Slowly caressing way down through the contradictory softness of the masculine tufts of hair before reaching his very thick, very large, engorged erection.

He reaches out and holds her hand still. Whispering into her ear he says, "maybe we should move this to a more comfortable place. If you're going to be mine again, we need to do this right."

And he easily reaches out for her and hoists her up so her legs wrap around his waist, her bare chest coming in contact with his own and her arms drape around his neck. She kisses him there as he begins to walk up the stairs towards his bedroom.

He easily slides her down as soon as he hits the foot of the bed and she sits down. Looking up through thick lashes, she watches as he removes the cufflinks and gets rid of the shirt. Then he slowly unbuttons and unzips his dress pants and removes them with practiced ease. It's like a sensual strip show just for her but he's not making a show of it, he's just enjoying the moment as much as she is. She then notices he's wearing black boxer briefs and she can tell he's very aroused.

She looks up at him and offers him a coy smile as she leans back against the bed resting on her elbows and slightly parts her legs in invitation. He leans forward and in a predatory move pulls her up along with him until she's resting against the pillows close to the headboard. His lips are once again kissing her but this time she can sense a different kind of hunger and his hands become bolder in their touch.

His mouth soon begins to travel and finds her breasts while one of his hands slips between her legs, pushing aside her panties, he feels her there. And she's wet, very wet and her legs spread wider for him as his fingers stroke her and slide within her in the most delicate and enticing of caresses.

Her mouth falls open and a moan of intimate pleasure escapes it as her hands reach out to grip handfuls of his hair. But his torture isn't over yet and his mouth continues to drag leaving open mouth kisses along the way until he reaches below her navel. His hands come to help slip off her silky black thong which is soaked with her juices and she lifts her hips to aid him with this task.

She's not ready and it takes her by surprise when she feels his mouth cover her throbbing clit and sucks. Hard. And she can't help the level of pleasure nor the whimpers that leave her mouth. As though this isn't enough, Harvey then uses his tongue to elicit little flicks that send her head reeling and the spasms of pleasure intensify as she feels one, then two of his fingers join in and pump in and out of her already very drenched, highly stimulated channel. She knows she's about to come and so does Harvey because he doubles in effort and his mouth goes ahead and sucks, his tongue flicks and then releases to then begin all over again each time with more and more intensity.

"Harvey," she shouts and the release is blinding and all consuming.

He feels the shuddering effect that ripples throughout her body and the thick clenching and twitching around his fingers upon her release. He notices that her dusty nipples are hard and pointy when he looks up at her face, which is the epitome of delicious and decadent rapture.

"I need you now," he hears her say and he quickly discards his boxer briefs, his cock jutting out heavy and thick, tip wet and ready for her. She parts her legs and helps guide him as he slips into her until he's fully sheathed, fully enclosed by her heat. He kisses her deep and slow as he begins to thrust. In and out he moves causing her to gasp and whimper into his mouth in pleasure as they continue to kiss. His mouth just like his thrusts suddenly become urgent and she can feel herself getting lost in the moment of intense passion and deep connection.

"Oh, Harvey," she whimpers and this only causes him to plunge faster and faster. She's sobbing in pleasure, her orgasm imminent as he keeps sinking into her with raw abandon and passion.

It's a euphoric dance of sorts.

He gives.

She takes.

He offers.

She consumes.

They ignite and burn.

Together.

All until she finally clenches around him violently and he lets himself go. He releases within her just as intensely as she did and he keeps on pumping, stretching their ecstasy to the very last effort.

They're breathing heavily. Held together in a close embrace. Limbs tangled and he's still inside her. It's a decadent feeling. And they bask in it for a while as they come off the high.

"You all right?" he asks softly after a while. He's lying against her chest and her hand is slowly caressing his back.

She turns to look at him and smiles.

"Yes, Harvey. I'm more than good. You?"

"I'm good, too…"

They remain silent as though still taking in the moment.

He shifts beside her and leans on his elbows to face her, trapping her within his arms. She traces his face with a finger while her other hand caresses his forearm.

His eyes search hers and she smiles at him.

"What?" she asks an inquisitive look in her eyes.

He smiles back and his baritone is soft and heartfelt as he says, "I just realized we never exchanged Christmas presents"

She shrugs and seems to think for a bit before saying, "I think that being here with you is the best Christmas present I could've ever asked for."

His smile widens and he leans down to kiss her lips.

"I'm sorry it took me so long…" he says with heartfelt emotion.

"I was worth the wait," she says and they both chuckle.

"I love you, Donna"

Her eyes turn watery and she smiles back at him as her thumb brushes his lower lip.

"I love you, too, Harvey"

Leaning back against her shoulder once again, left arm draped over her waist possessively, Harvey releases a heavy sigh. Donna smiles and loves this sensation of belonging, and she settles herself against the satiny pillow as her arms wrap around him. They both allow sleep to take over while they relish on each other's warmth, love and comfort, especially tonight.

The winter days might be gray, the wind may continue to howl outside, the frost bite the ground and the ocean maintain its endless violent dance. But for all the down and outs, they're forever changed, and their bond is now stronger, truly unbreakable. For she is his and he is hers.

Forevermore.

**.-*°****✧°*-.**


End file.
